Wet
by strxbe
Summary: Rin and Nitori have sex in the shower and then against a counter. That's about it. RinTori, NitoRin, smut


Rin laid in his bunk, toying around on his laptop in near silence. The only sound radiating through the room came from the bathroom connected to it, in which you could hear the muted spray of the shower Nitori was currently having. Though, just because it was near silent did not mean that Rin was at ease or relaxed. In fact, he was quite distracted by another flare of arousal that had decided to come back one last time before bed. He wasn't sure what had been the reason for them lately… perhaps the changing seasons? Regardless, today had been taunting and relentless and he'd done everything he could during class to focus on other things and will away the feelings. Swim practice hadn't been that bothersome due to the cold water and sheer physical activity he had to put forth, but… now that he was back in the dorm room, warm and comfortable, it was a different story.

Nitori had been in the shower for around two minutes now. Ever since he'd closed the door behind him, Rin had been contemplating whether he should join in on said shower or whether he should just let this wave pass like he had for all of the others that day. He hadn't taken a shower after practice, after all… he had a legitimate reason for wanting to join in, right? Though, he knew Nitori was smarter than that and would see right through him and any excuse he tried to pull.

That didn't stop him.

He closed his laptop and set it down on the bed, standing up afterwards and stripping off his shirt as he began walking to the bathroom door. The clothes on his lower half followed soon after and he pushed open the bathroom door gently. Steam from the hot water hit him in the face and he breathed in deeply, closing the door behind him with a gentle click and then heading towards the shower. The act of actually putting himself in the bathroom, nude, with his intentions in mind and the heat of the steam around him caused his stomach to flutter with anticipation and then sink warmly into his hips. He called out before he moved to slide open the door though so he wouldn't scare the boy too badly. He didn't want him to fall or something, after all.

"Ai? I'm coming in is that okay?" His smile was audible in his voice and he pushed aside the door to step inside regardless of whether Nitori had replied yet or not.

"Wh-what?! I.. that's fine.." Nitori replied through a smile, laughing a bit and moving up in the shower to give Rin space to stand.

With smooth, casual movements Rin rest his broad hands on Nitori's slim waist, using it to keep his balance as he leaned forward to wet his hair and body. The air briefly smelled of chlorine as it washed off of him and as he pulled away, he returned one hand to wipe the water off of his face and push his hair back over his head. He looked down at Nitori afterwards and smiled at what he saw. The smaller boy's hair was pushed back similar to how his own was but… for some reason, he thought it looked a lot cuter on Nitori than it probably did on himself. The way his round blue eyes stood out on his smiling face made his body feel light and he gripped Nitori's waist a little tighter.

"Is a shower all you came in here for?"

Rin raised his eyebrows at the sound of the boy's coy tone and a thrill went through him, but Nitori's light blush from his own words set a grin on his face and he leaned in a little closer. Nitori had guessed his intentions, just like he thought he would. Then again, the only reason they usually showered together outside of the gym was for fooling around. His gaze dropped down between them and he mumbled in a low, flirtatious tone.

"Not exactly…"

He felt the other boy's hands on his chest, his skin crawling in delight as they trailed upwards over his collar bones and then drape around his neck. His own hands slid onto Nitori's lower back and then up near his shoulders, pulling him in almost flush against himself. It was only moments before their open mouths collided and from then on, he couldn't help himself. His arousal skyrocketed from the touches and kissing and it wasn't long before his hands dropped down to cup the underside of Nitori's ass. He pressed up on it slowly, gripping the skin strongly and massaging his fingers in as they kissed deeply. Nitori's kisses became a bit more firm once the hands had moved on him and Rin openly welcomed it, his hips rushing with heat. Enough so that his mostly-hard length now pressed hotly against Nitori's hip and in turn, he could feel Nitori against his thigh.

Each brush against Nitori's skin sent tingles through Rin's stomach and he breathed out heavily through his nose as he kissed. As if Nitori had taken that breath as a sign, his fingers were soon wrapped around Rin. Though the movements were slow, they were definitely effective. The tugs on his length were firm and he could feel a distinct squeeze near the end of each tug before he slid his hand back down to repeat the motion. Rin let it continue for a bit before he moved his own hand around to the front and shrugged off Nitori's. He roughly pumped himself once, twice, and then moved their hips directly together so he could snag Nitori's erection under his ring and pinky finger. Afterwards, he shifted his hand so that all four fingers wrapped around Nitori with his thumb around his own and began sliding said hand up and down smoothly. After the third stroke though, Nitori -ever helpful God bless him- moved his previously discarded hand back down to wrap around them both as well, perched just atop Rin's larger hand. With this arrangement, Nitori's fingers were around Rin and his thumb was around himself. It didn't take them long to move their hands in sync with one another and leave them in a mess where they were reduced to leaving stray kisses along faces, jaws, and necks.

"Switch me…" Rin murmured against Nitori's mouth, shifting his hips a bit and physically moving Nitori with his hands a little so that they switched places, Rin now standing under the stream of water where they other boy had been before. Afterwards, he further moved Nitori, turning him around to face away from himself. Nitori was well aware of the next steps but he waited for his senpai's que and simply stood in place, stroking himself with soft and quiet breaths until he felt a strong hand return to his waist. Rin had applied lubricant to himself in those few moments, -the shower not an uncommon place for them to fool around and thus a bottle was kept there- and positioned himself behind the boy with a hand gripping his waist. Rather than penetrating him traditionally though, he wrapped his free arm around Nitori's chest strongly and pulled him back against himself, sliding his erection just beneath the other's ass and between his thighs.

They've had actual sex in the shower in the past multiple times, but after discussion they decided it wasn't quite comfortable for Nitori and that this was a much better replacement. Nitori definitely still thought so, because when Rin began to move against him and he felt the blunt, slick head of his cock push and slide against the underside of his balls, he let out a weak whine and rest his head back on Rin's broad shoulder. Rin buried his face into the base of Nitori's neck and rolled his hips against him slowly, his hand on his hip gripping and relaxing as he moved. His breathing was slow and heavy and he couldn't stop himself from trailing suck-like kisses along Nitori's skin, just to feel him arch and push his hips back with pleading sighs.

Rin wasn't exactly gentle. The more frequently they did this, the more it became almost a kink between them. He thrusted quickly, gripped tightly, kissed and bit and just generally _manhandled _Nitori as he fucked his thighs like a piston. Nitori liked it though, and Rin knew that. He didn't seem like it but he wasn't a fan of the slow and gentle for most occasions and really enjoyed feeling the power and dominance behind Rin when they did these things. He stroked himself absentmindedly as he kept his eyes shut, focusing on the deep-rooted pleasure that came from each of Rin's thrusts as short, breath-like whines and moans escaped his throat with nearly each one.

They kept on like that for quite a while. At least it felt like it. However, Rin couldn't take it anymore. He could only listen to Nitori whimper and whisper _fuck me_ so many times before he had to grant that wish for both himself and for the boy in question. He pushed forwards as far as he could and ground his hips into the boy firmly, sighing against his shoulder as he spoke in a low, husky tone.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Please Rin…"

Rin breathed out again and withdrew his hips. "C'mon" He quickly shut off the water and pushed his hair back again, grabbing the lubricant and reapplying as Nitori stepped out of the shower. They didn't make it back to the bedroom. Hell, the bedroom hadn't even been a part of Rin's plan in the first place. When he exited the shower, he immediately took Nitori by the hips once more and kissed him, guiding him to the counter clumsily and then promptly turning him around. Nitori routinely bent over and rest his elbows on the countertop without missing a beat, but when he felt Rin's hot tongue slide over his taint and asshole, followed by lips and kissing against him he had been surprised. He _definitely_ did not expect that but he was not displeased. In fact, a rather loud moan choked out of him and he arched his back, dropping his head down near his arms and sighing heavily. His face was flushed and he'd pushed up to stand on his toes momentarily from the surprise, but Rin's tongue kept his body hot and prepared for what was next.

Rin slid his tongue around one last time before pulling his face away and immediately filling the space with the firm head of his erection. He kept one hand around the base of his shaft as he prodded gently and slid the underside of the head against the opening, his other hand rubbing firmly along the boy's lower back. Thanks to the lubricant and prior stimulation, he slid in fairly easily, though slowly, after a couple moments and pushed in his length as far as he could until Nitori made a soft sound of discomfort. He pulled back a fraction of an inch and gripped Nitori's waist tightly with both hands, a guttural groan coming from him as he slowly moved his hips. The tight heat around him was _phenomenal _and during the first few thrusts, any movement he made sent shocks of pleasure through him. He watched Nitori's arm move back beneath his body to stroke himself and the sight of it made his hips feel tight.

With another rumble of a groan, Rin lifted the other boy's hips slightly and adjusted them both so movement was as easy as possible and then began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Once he started speeding up, he sped up _fast_ and it was only a short matter of time before Nitori was moaning into his arms on the counter and pushing his hips back. For the most part, Rin moved his hips without restraint and took in the sight and sounds of Nitori's body jerking forward with each thrust, his short hair swaying, and the area where their bodies connected with hazy, lust-filled eyes and short breath. He wouldn't last long. Not like this. He was sure Nitori wouldn't either at the pace his hand seemed to be moving and by the way his sounds became more pleading. He would have loved for this to last forever but to be honest, he was a little glad that he was close. His body was already fatigued from practice today and this additional work out was just adding to it. He could only imagine that Nitori felt the same way.

Despite that, he continued to shove into Nitori with everything he had until he heard the long, wavering cries of the boy's orgasm and felt his body tighten around him afterwards. He bit onto his lower lip as he watched Nitori's body tense and relax and felt his hips move with the slower rhythm Rin put on. Rin lived for the sounds Nitori made during sex, orgasm especially, and he could feel his own body getting closer and closer to release with each thrust. A few moments after he then pulled out completely and pumped his shaft roughly, his head tilted back and his eyes closed as he finally pushed himself over the edge. When he did so, he he moved his hips forwards and directed the flow to Nitori's lower back, dotting an area of skin with semen as he let out a semi-loud, broken moan. Once he'd finished and the hot waves of pleasure faded, he sighed heavily and dropped his hands away with a gentle laugh.

"Hold on" He said, referring to Nitori who hadn't stood up straight yet due to the mess. Nitori laughed as well and playfully dropped his head in a defeated, tired fashion as he watched Rin grab some toilet paper to wipe him off. They would have to get back in the shower now, but at least they'd fall asleep quickly afterwards and Rin wouldn't be quite as bothered by unneeded hormones.

**If you liked this, feel free to leave a review! I love feedback.**


End file.
